Most of the known optical devices of augmented reality are based on a combination of eyepiece eyepieces to enlarge an image formed by LCDs, LCoSs, CRTs, OLEDs, or other spatial light modulators having compact size and image combiners are based on, for example, a beam-splitting cube or a semitransparent plate. In some optical devices of augmented reality that reduce the size of a device, a scanning module is used, wherein a two-dimensional image is formed by sequentially field scanning by narrow beam. The disadvantage of these systems is the need for high-precision micro-mechanical actuators.